It Shall All Be Lost
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: This is a story taking place years before the show. These two kids only have one thing in common. Pure hatrid of Azula. This goes from when Zuko's mom went missing up untill when Zuko was banished. ZukoXAliza OC
1. The Meeting

**Alright so i had this posted on nick's fanfiction section this summer and it got deleted. I've already wrote the whole thing. It's just to edit and post. Because I'm keeping the origonal chapters they are quite short but there are alot of chapters. Also since it's already writen i will prrobably update every day or so.**

* * *

The Meeting

**~Zuko's POV~**

I was walking across the courtyard. Azula was picking on some girl I didn't know her. Great maybe she will leave me alone today then. I looked over. Azula pushed the girl in the fountain and walked away. She was crying. I should go help her. I walked over and gave her my hand. She stood up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Ya...I hate Azula that spoiled pampered" she started ranting.

"join the club" I interrupted laughing.

"How do you know her?" she asked me.

"I'm her brother" I said rolling my eyes

"Oh sorry about insulting her" she looked down

"Don't be. I hate her as much as you do" I answered

"So your name is Zuko right" she asked

"Ya and you are?" I asked

"My name is Aliza" she put out her hand.

"So do you want to go hang out?" I asked awkwardly, unconsciously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sure" she said smiling. We walked to the courtyard. "Azula" she whispered to me.

"I got this" I said.

"Hey Zuzu who's you new friend?" Azula smirked

"None of your business and stop calling me that!" I yelled, We started to walk away. She threw a fire blast and us. I shielded it kind of. I wasn't the best bender around so my shied wasn't very strong. She was attacking me now. I kept shielding until finally she made a strike I couldn't block. I fell backwards. "I hate you Azula" I screamed getting up and walking away. Aliza followed me.

"So" she said "you're a fire bender" she seemed distracted

"Ya are you?" I asked

"Yes but I'm not very good" she said

"Probably better than me" I scoffed.

"Eh I don't think so" she said. Wow she is nice. "Want to go get a snack?" she asked

"Sure" I said and we walked into town. We went into the market and picked out some stuff. I gave the man some coins, probably more than I needed to, I wasn't listening to the total and we walked out. We were sitting on a bench eating when we heard a scream. I looked at her.

"Lets go" she said. We ran back to the palace. Nothing was wrong.

Azula walked up to me and whispered "Dads going to kill you. Really he is"

"Your Lying" I yelled back

"No I'm not. Go ask him" she said. I was screaming Azula always lies to myself in my head over and over but I wasn't reassured. I ran back to my room. I had to find my mom and ask her. The problem is that she wasn't there......

* * *

**Alright so this is the second thing i've ever writen. the next chapter will be up tommorow or later tonight. **

**please R&R**


	2. What Happened

**Chapter 2--What Happened**

**~Zuko's POV~**

I ran to my father. "Where's mom?" my voice was angry and sad.

"You mother is not with us anymore" he said calmly and walked away.

I was sitting at the pond crying when I saw her again. "Are you okay? What happened?" she seemed worried.

"My mother died," I said sitting up straight and wiping my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said sitting next to me. "My mother is dead too" she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said kind of surprised.

"Want to go to town? I have a surprise," she said pulling my hand up. I reluctantly agreed to go. We suck past the guards easily. I have my ways.

She took me to a part of town I had never seen and it was amazing. There was a small market place on the dockside with a group of fishing boats lying on the ground. The placewas so peaceful and quiet. Unlike where I grew up. Always visitors and uncertainties.

"Wow this is so..." was all I could stammer out after a few minutes of staring.

"I know" she said. "I grew up in this town"

"You are so lucky. Being in the palace is so trapped" I said admiring the place.

"No kidding," she said laughing. I laughed too. We were having a great time and everything seemed so great. Suddenly I saw some of the guards from the palace. I ducked under the bench. Okay they are gone.

"I should go back" I said running off. "Bye. Come by the palace tomorrow. Give them this and they will let you in." I threw a gold pass at her. "Sorry" and I ran off. I wasn't running because of the guards I just had mixed feelings about Aliza. I really liked her and she was so nice. I didn't have any other friend but this was so hard to accept. I snuck back in the palace and to my room. Then a guard came in.

"You are here. when did you get back?" he said angrily.

"I've been here for about an hour. What are you talking about?" I was holding in laughs as I saw the anger in his face. He left and slammed my door. I was laying down on my bed looking at the ceiling. It was plain and boring. The side of my room had the fire nation insignia. Still not interesting. I sighed and walked out of the room. Azula was in the courtyard but I wanted to go to the garden. Okay passing the courtyard. Please let Azula not notice me.

"Zuzu you are going to play a game with Ty Lee, Mai, and me." She said. I sighed. Why do I let myself get into these things.

"And what if I say no?" I said showing off that I was taller.

"Then you will be hurt" Azula said standing on her tip toes trying to make me intimidated.

"Do your worst" I said though I shouldn't. Suddenly fire shot at me. I was to shocked to bend. I just remember putting my arms up. It hit me and it hurt.

I woke up in the river with burns on my chest and arms. I was in to much pain to stand up. So I sat there soaking wet and in pain. About two minutes after Azula came by.

"Aww Zuzu opened his eyes" she taunted

"Azula you are a" I couln't even say that word

"Save it" she said coldly. Mai was staring at me. I got up. Everything hurt and I felt weak. Next thing I knew I woke up in a strange room.

"Where am I? What happened?" I said trying to get up.

"You are in the infirmary" a voice called. "You were passed out on the floor soaked. You have a few minor burns."

"Ya I remember that" I said

"How did you get burned?"

"Azula" I answered

"Always hated that little brat. You would think she would be nice to her brother though" the lady said

"Well she doesn't" I stood up and walked out. "Thank you" I muttered to the lady as I opened the door. She nodded. I hate life.


	3. It Can't Get Worse

**Chapter 3--It Can't Get Worse**

**~Zuko's POV~**

I woke up in the middle of the night to loud laughter. Great it's Azula.

"What do you want?" I asked half asleep. I saw fire being formed in her hands. "Will you leave me alone" I said and I pushed her out of my room and locked the door. She was knocking.

"Zuzu I'll burn this place to the ground" she tempted.

'Do it. I dare you" I said pulling the cover up. Yet another stupid move because she did burn the door. And I couldn't put out the fire. Man I hate my life. I grabbed some clothes and shoved them in a bag along with a few other things. I jumped out the window and ran to the gate. I climbed through the bars I had bent opened last year and ran out. I had to run away or a while. I couldn't stay with Azula anymore. I ran to that small town that Aliza took me to. There was one man outside in a shop sleeping. He woke up and looked at me.

"Um sorry to bother you but do you know an Aliza?" I asked hopefully

"Yes and she lives in that hut" he said pointing to a small hut a bit north."Thank you" I said walking over. I peeked in. That was her. I sat outside and waited till morning. I saw her wake up and I walked in.

"Zuko what are you doing here?" she asked turning red.

"I've been here all night. I ran away from the palace" I answered yawning. I probably should have slept.

"Why?" she asked

"Azula" I muttered showing her the bandages wrapped all over both my arms.

"What did she do this time?" Aliza stuttered.

"Nothing out of the normal. Set my room on fire." Aliza had a shocked expression.

"Oh well you can stay here if you want" she said. "It's kinda small but" I stopped her

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked not wanting to impose.

"Positive," she smiled "It gets to lonely here anyway" I put my bag on the floor.

"You know this will get you on Azula's bad side" I warned

"she has a good side?" Aliza asked and we both laughed. She got us some breakfast.

"Thanks for everything" I said

"Really it's cool" she insisted"So now what?" I asked

"We could go play in the river" she suggested

I don't remember the last time I 'played' "Sure" I replied. We were sitting by the river when some guards came by. I took a breath and went under water.

"Have you seen prince Zuko?" I heard a guard asked Aliza. I crossed my fingers.

"No, why would he be in this ratty little town" the guard shrugged and walked away. After he was gone Aliza gave me a thumbs up so I came up and gasped. That was a long time without air. Suddenly I saw Azula.

"What are you doing here Zuzu? Run away with your little girlfriend so soon?....your coming back to the palace" she said

"make me" I replied getting angry."Okay I will" she said shooting a fire blast a me. I dodged it just in time. She attacked again. I made a wall to block it. I was loosing for sure. I shot fire daggers at her but they both missed. I wasn't keeping up. She shot a massive wave of fire at me. I blocked it. Next there was a giant ball of fire coming at me. My bending had weakened and I couldn't get out in time. I was hit with the flames and fell to the ground. For some reason Azula had to be everywhere!

* * *

**Alright I know there is allot going on but this is still really an intro. It follows the storyline of the actual show as well. Also i do make Azula seem really asertive and bully-ish but thats what i would picture. Ozai being firelord and not caring about what his kids do and Azula using that to her advantage.**

**Please R&R**


	4. Pain In Many Hidden Ways

**Sorry I took a while for this chapter. Get ready for a bit of romance at the end as well as a chifhanger.**

**I do realized this is not my best story but i can't give it my all in editing due to the fact I've already finished writing it. And it was years ago i did this so ya. But I'm trying to make it better.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Pain**

**~Aliza's POV~**

"ZUKO" I didn't realized I screamed out his name. Azula glared at me, fire in hand, waiting to see what I would do. Sadly I did nothing. She then walked away. I should have hit her but I was horrified. Zuko was so brave. I ran to his side. He was unconscious. There was a whole crowd of people staring at us.

"Does anyone know what to do?" I asked. I was ten, I was in shock and nobody was helping. I wasn't strong enough to carry him so I just sat there. Still nothing happened. I was crying now. I had no idea what to do.

Suddenly Zuko opened his eyes. He was still laying on the ground. "Aliza" he said softly forcing a smile. I helped him sit up. He seemed like he was in a lot of pain.

"We should go back to the palace to see a doctor or something" I suggested

"No I can't go back there" Zuko said.

"But Zuko" I interrupted worriedly.

"I'll be fine she does this allot" he said still forcing a smile on me. We went back to my place. He rewrapped the bandages on his chest to cover the new wounds.

"Zuko it's not right for her to do this to you." I said now realizing that maybe sometimes a boring lonely life was better than that of a prince.

"Well she didn't always. There is no one to stop her now so she does what she wants. My father the new firelord is to busy to deal with this stuff and my mother is gone so she has all the power" Zuko sounded defeated.

"I am so scared of her" I said ashamed.

"I am to"he said looking down, nervously twiddling his fingers

"No your not. You face her every time" I said.

"But I lose pathetically every time" Zuko put his hands under his head and laid down, directing his gaze upward.

I went and laid down next to Zuko. "Will you be okay? I mean what if she comes back"

"I'll be fine and lets not think about that" he said, though I know we both did.

"Zuko I-I-I ummm don't know how to say this. Ever since I met you things have been so diferent, and I really like it" I said. Dam I said that wrong. I blushed.

"I like you" he said

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yes you are the only one that knows and accepts me for who I am. Besides that you are an amazing girl" he said giving me a slightly sheepish grin.

"Zuko you are so" I was cut off by three figures entering the hut and Zuko jumping into a fighting stance. For some reason, things couldn't be simple.

* * *

**Anyone want to guess on the three figures.....**

**And yup aliza was just about to admit her feelings.**

**Please read and reply.**


	5. I'm Sorry

**Alright again sorry for the long time no post. **

**This chapter is a fight scene. You might think it's rushed and not well writen but do remember i'm telling this through a ten year old girls point of view. she had been living peacefully alone so keep that in mind.**

* * *

Chapter 5--Azula The Great Firebender

**~Aliza's POV~**

"Zuko don't" I said though my voice was only a whisper. The figures were Azula and her two friends. A super perky one and a depressed one. Wow, weird. The perky girl named Ty La or Lee or something like that touched Zuko with quick jabs in five areas. It was weird because they weren't very hard hits but Zuko fell to the ground. Azula had a flame in her hands and was right up against Zuko. His eyes were closed and her was biting his lip, waiting for the worst to be over. I had to do something. I shot a wimpy fire ball at Azula who blocked it and looked at me.

"You want me to hurt him?" she asked loudly. And assertively. "Take one more step and he'll be gone"

I had no clue what to do. Fight Azula and let her hurt Zuko or see her next move. She is going to hurt Zuko anyway. I have to try something. I saw a small knife sticking out of Zuko's bag. I grabbed it and threw it at Azula. It pinned her to the wall. Her friends were standing there staring at me like I was crazy. The happy girl actually looked concerned. I didn't know what to do next, big shocker, but apparently I had bough some valuable time because Zuko was standing again. He walked up to Azula with fire in his hand. She kicked a flame at him."Watch out" Okay he got out of the way. He was next to me now and the other two girls were running at us. The depressed one shot daggers at me and I was pinned to the ground. The other one did to me what she did to Zuko. The jabs making me motionless.

Now they freed Azula and the girls were surrounding Zuko. All I could do was watch helplessly. Azula kicked a flame at Zuko. He fell back a little but got his balance back. Then he struck using two fire daggers. Azula dodged them and sent more flames at Zuko. He was barely keeping up. The other girl was throwing punches and the other daggers. Zuko hadn't been hit yet but he couldn't win and I knew it.

Azula shot fire at him. He struggled to keep his shield up. He hit the wall of my hut and was now bending down to keep the shield going. No he lost it, but Azula stopped attacking. Zuko was out of breath and hurt but there wasn't much he could do. Mai pinned him to the wall with darts and Ty Lee immobilized him.

Azula made a flame and once again was walking towards Zuko. She wanted to cause him suffering and pain. She burned a line up his arm. It didn't look as bad as it could have. It probably didn't hurt very much. He had his eyes closed tightly and his teeth gritted. I was wrong. This must really hurt. She had gotten to his neck and then she stopped and the girl walked away. The gloomy girl pulled out the darts and Zuko fell to the ground. I finally pulled out the darts holding me to the ground. Zuko was standing up watching the girls laughing and walking away.

"I guess I should go back home" he said.

"I-I don't. Please." I couldn't get out the words.

"Goodbye Aliza and thank you.""I hope we meet again"

* * *

**Alright, thats the chapter. The next one is a fight between Ozai, Azula, and Zuko. **

**Sorry for the suckishness in some parts. i was barely nine when i wrote this. :-(**

**Please Read And Reply......even to tell me to stop being lazy and rewrite this so it doesn't sound like a nine-year-old's work.**


	6. Azula Always Lies And Gets Away With It

**long time no update. My internet service *cough*Time Warner Cable *cough* lets me have internet literally four days a week at most so whenever i have things ready to post i can't. I meqant to put this up last wednesday but forgot. Sorry**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6-- Azula Always Lies And Gets Away With It

**~Zuko's POV~**

I walked home though the main gate. I didn't care what the guards saw. "Prince Zuko you are back." One said warily. Wow he noticed the obvious. Amazing.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Wow someone cared.

"Azula" I yelled. Could people just leave me alone and let me pass.

"Should we tell your father?" the other one asked.

"Why not" I sighed and they 'escorted' me to him.

"Tell your daughter to stop attacking me!" I yelled while I opened the door.

"You should really bow first" my father snarled carelessly. I sighed and bowed. It hurt.

"Now will you call in Azula?" I asked.

"Very well" he said in a bored tone.

"You called for me father" Azula said smiling.

"Did you hurt your brother?" his eyes shifted back and forth between Azula and me.

"Well yes actually" she confessed? Azula confessed."What is the meaning of this?" he asked Azula. I watched, waiting for my turn to speak. "Zuko why did she do this to you?"

"The first time because I wouldn't play with her, the second because I wouldn't let her in my room, the third because I told her to leave, and the fourth because I ran away" I was counting on my fingers to make sure I didn't miss any.

"Father would I do that?" Azula asked with a pout. Then she flashed me an evil grin.

How else would I be covered in burns" I asked sarcastically. Father looked at both of us.

"Azula, leave your brother alone. Zuko, let Azula do whatever she wants"

"but that's not.." I protested only to be interrupted.

"Well fine do you want to have and Agni Ki with her?""Uhm no" I looked down and mumbled my answer.

"Then don't question my judgment." Ozai spat.

"But father"

"leave"

Azula gave me a satisfied glare and smile and I returned the complement "Azula you monster" I said in almost a whisper but she heard and I know she thought of my mom and that got to her. I was satisfied. I stayed In my room alone for a few days until some guard came in telling me to get ready for the party. Oh ya Azula's birthday. She gets a giant birthday bash with all the important people in the fire nation.

What did I do for my birthday. Oh ya absolutely nothing. Everyone forgot but my mom and uncle. He gave me the knife and it was engraved. My mom...

I need to know what happened to her but no one will tell me. Dad knows and I'm sure Azula knows. Grandfather died the same day. Could it. No it can't.

I threw on some clothes and walked to the party hall. I didn't get her a present. Oh well must have slipped my mind. I'll get beat up for it later though. I'm not looking forward to it. Oh well story of my life.

I need to talk to Aliza. I want her to come to the party with me. No I just need to see her. I ran as fast as I could ignoring the pain in my side, chest and arms. I kept running until I was at her hut.

"Aliza""Zuko" she screamed running up to hug me. It hurt but it felt good. "I thought I would never see you again" she said excitedly.

"I want you to come to a party at the palace with me"

"Really" she asked, ecstatically.

"yeah come on" we ran back to the palace and to the hall.

* * *

**Ozai is a bit out of character, yet again this is Ozai before the total coruption and evil level. THings will make sence about four chapters from now. Hang in there.**


End file.
